1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an audio signal amplification device.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to a scheme for enhancing the efficiency of a power amplifier, for example, WO 2008/012904 A1 discloses a class-D power amplifier as a signal amplification device.